


Listen

by Sunaiya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JUST LOOK AT THE FIRST PAGE OF THE STORY, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, No Beta, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Suicide Attempt, THE FULL SUMMARY IS TOO BIG SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, but I'm an english major so I'll do my best to keep it error free, so yes there might be errors here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunaiya/pseuds/Sunaiya
Summary: Cloud never seemed to be able to accomplish a single thing in his life. As a kid, he could never get rid of the people that bullied his closest friend, no matter how much he raised his voice. As a teen, he could never make enough money to support his dying mother, no matter how much he wore himself down. As a young adult, jobless, he had to abandon everything he knew and move to Midgar ,no matter how much he begged. There, he failed to pass the SOLDIER test, the one thing that could fix everything, no matter how much he pushed himself. He failed to have a life worth living, no matter how much he fought. His mother is gone, his pockets empty, his body numb, and his spirit crushed with everything else.Zack Fair first sees Cloud while he is patrolling under the plate - the result of losing a bet with his boyfriends. Despite the personal problems of citizens not being his responsibility, he can’t help but approach the boy in solemn curiosity. That night, he did something that no one had ever offered to Cloud before, he listened. With Zack now determined to befriend the spiky-haired boy with shocking blue eyes, Cloud can’t help but begin to fear that he might fail again, and lose something that isn’t even his.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	1. Full Summary

Cloud has had enough of everything. He has tried time and time again to be strong for those in his life he still cares for. But in the end they always leave him -- abandon him like he’s less than the dirt beneath their feet. It didn’t help things that he never seemed to be able to accomplish a single thing in his life. As a kid, he could never get rid of the people that bullied his closest friend, no matter how much he raised his voice. As a teen, he could never make enough money to support his dying mother, no matter how much he wore himself down. As a young adult, he had to abandon everything he knew and move to Midgar, because he no longer had a job, no matter how much he begged. In Midgar, he failed to pass the one test that could fix everything. He failed to make it into SOLDIER, no matter how much he pushed himself. And now, there he was, pitiful and barely alive anymore. He failed to have a life worth living, no matter how much he fought. His mother is gone, his best friend off somewhere he’d likely never find her, his pockets empty, his body numb, and his spirit gone with everything else. Yes, Cloud Strife was an absolute failure in everything he tried to do. However, whilst roaming the streets of the sector 7 slums late at night -- trying to stave off the hunger that pestered him every time he tried to sleep -- he catches the attention of another. 

Zack Fair was forced into patrolling beneath the plate by his boyfriends after losing a bet. While lazily strolling through the quiet streets, he sees Cloud for the first time, battered and wandering aimlessly with nothing but defeat in his eyes. As a newly promoted first class SOLDIER, it was his job to protect and serve the people of Midgar. So when he saw the pitiful blonde boy, despite never having met him before, why did he feel like, for the first time in his life, he had somehow failed. Despite the personal problems of citizens not being his responsibility, he can’t help but approach the boy in solemn curiosity. That night, he did something that no one had ever offered to Cloud before, he listened. 

With Zack determined to befriend the spiky-haired boy with shocking blue eyes, Cloud can’t help but begin to fear that he might fail again, and lose something that isn’t even his. But everytime he tries to push the raven further away, he unknowingly piques the interest of the three men who Zack does belong to. Surrounded by these four figures, who live the dream he never could achieve, his defenses begin to crumble around him. 

When the walls break down, and Cloud is left exposed and vulnerable to all of his trauma, he’ll need four pairs of arms to catch him when he falls. 

"Failure is okay, it’s how we grow stronger. All it takes is one person to listen to our pain, and then our greatest strengths can be realized."


	2. Life on the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life below the plate is difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah I didn't exactly know how to summarize this chapter, but basically, we get an understanding of Cloud's situation, as well as Zack's kindness. This is the introductory chapter that kicks everything off, so I hope everyone enjoys it. :3 
> 
> -A

Everything seemed to hurt too much and, at the same time, not enough. His feet kicked up plumes of dirt as they drug beneath him, desperately trying to support his weight. If he were heavy, one might be able to understand why each step made his knees tremble and falter. However, he was anything but, because if he were to lift his shirt over his spiky blonde head, you might be able to count every rib in his body. His body shuddered as the cold night air pierced easily through his worn out blue jeans, and filthy black t-shirt. The color of this particular shirt had always been appreciated, since, even if only a little, it hid some of the dirt and grime on his body. Anytime he had enough money to buy food from a local vendor, he always wore this shirt to try and avoid the stares he always received. 

He’d learned to categorize people into two groups by their gazes alone: the disgusted and the pitying -- and he hated both. It was obvious why he’d dislike the hard, scornful looks of the disgusted. After all, they only saw him by what he looked like on the outside, labeling him to be nothing but an eyesore. Even amongst the trash and smog that covered the slums like a putrid blanket, they always looked at him as being less than the filth they ignored. At least the filth on the streets and in the air wasn’t walking around and always calling attention to itself with its ugly appearance. His every breath was despised because, for all they cared, he was a useless waste of space, taking up what little fresh air Midgar had to offer. 

However, for all he couldn’t stand the looks that came from the disgusted, he disliked the looks of the pitying even more. The looks of the disgusted reminded him of his place in society, even if they hurt -- as the truth usually does. But the looks of the pitying were always like empty promises to him. When he received those stares, it was as if the people behind them were silently willing him to believe things could be better in the future. This was a lie in its cruelest form, because he knew from experience that the harder he tried to make things “better”, the worse they got. Aside from that, it hurt what little pride he had left to be seen as nothing more than a wounded animal. 

Yes, Cloud was sick of it all. 

Neither group could see past his exterior, and see the person that dwelled underneath. But he supposed that by this point, his exterior might actually be all he is. Did Cloud even exist anymore? Or was he just a shell, and imposter that wore Cloud’s face, blonde hair, and, once bright, blue eyes. Every day the shell got thicker, more solid, and less humane. Every day, you could see his eyes dim a little more, as if the light in his soul was disappearing. When that glow disappeared completely, would Cloud disappear too? Could he be considered dead when he reached that point? Could he finally feel nothing -- become emotionless? 

Cloud reached a bony hand into one of the faded pockets in the front of his pants, feeling his fingers touch the cool metal of the last few gil he had left. The tiny hobble he called home was nothing but a shack on the property of an old merchant. The man only let Cloud stay there if the boy gave him money each month. The small wooden structure stunk of mildew and metal, a sign that it had probably been once used as a tool shed. It was hardly worth the price he paid for it, but it was better than sleeping on the streets, and the only thing he could afford. He’d learned his lesson quickly that falling asleep on the side of the road in the slums of Midgar meant waking up penniless, or beaten. By the end of the month, he was left like this, only enough gil in his pockets to buy him a slice of bread or fruit, if he was lucky. 

This month was one of the harder ones, as the jingle of the three small coins in his possession weren’t even enough to buy a crumb from a rat. This realization was the whole reason he was currently out and walking along the empty dirt roads. He had desperately tried to fall asleep, knowing that if he didn’t rest properly, he would be unable to do the labor required of him by the small jobs he did in exchange for pocket change. Try as he might have, the sharp, stabbing pain rolling through his stomach was a constant reminder of how hungry he was. It prevented him from closing his eyes for more than ten minutes, and Cloud was sure, on more than one occasion, his stomach growled loud enough to startle him from sleep. 

It was understandable. The last time he had food go past his heavily chapped lips was two days ago. He’d been able to make a few extra gil after helping a man cut firewood, and load it into his log box. He had reached out gratefully, with calloused and splintered hands, for the solid note he received, rather than just a couple of coins like he usually got. He felt like he had eaten like a king that day, walking up to a vendor and purchasing a couple of slices of bread and a small cup of broth. His mouth watered at the memory of dipping the bread in the warm liquid, bringing it up to his lips and savoring the smooth way it slid down his throat and heated his barren stomach. No doubt existed in his mind, that it had been the best meal he’d eaten in months. At the same time, no doubt existed in his mind, that it would be the last good meal he would have for several more to come. 

Cloud could never allow himself to get greedy, he was fine being thankful for the small luxuries he would occasionally be able to afford. Once those tiny kindnesses from the gods were gone, he’d live to be able to enjoy the next one, no matter how long it took. He was used to dancing on the line between life and death by now, like a child playing with a yoyo. The toy would sometimes bounce high, sometimes low, and eventually it would stop moving all together. As if he were a worn out yoyo, Cloud continued each day through the highs and the lows, simply waiting until it all ended and playtime was over. 

He continued trudging through the still night, pulling his arms around himself in a sort of self hug. He would continue walking until his frail body was so worn out that he could no longer keep going. Only then would he be rewarded with a blissful sleep, where even his hunger could not reach him. 

\-------------O_O-------------

Zack Fair was not happy, to say the least. He should be up in bed right now, cozy and curling up in the masses of plush pillows that existed on his bed. He should be staring down, showered and relaxed, at the glimmering lights of the city of Midgar. Hell, he should have gotten to even eat the deliciously aromatic meal Angeal had been cooking before he left their apartment. 

But no.

Instead of all of those things, which sounded so nice at the moment he could almost cry, he was wandering through the dark, grotesque streets of the slums. Guard duty was not the type of work the firsts of SOLDIER usually partook in. That type of work was usually left to the troops, or even the thirds, and rarely the seconds. But never the firsts. Of course, he could only blame himself for the predicament he found himself in, even if he wanted to blame the three men back home. 

He had not only agreed to the bet, but he had actually been the one to start it. He should have known betting against Sephiroth was a terrible idea. The silver haired man was the general of Shinra’s forces for a reason, and his intuition was never wrong. Even so, Zack had thought for sure he had been right this time. 

The bet had been simple enough, Zack had taken notice of a promising troup in the third class ranks. The young male had great stamina, was rather skilled with the sword, as well as hand to hand combat. The raven thought for sure he’d be promoted to second class with the next round of exams, and, as a first, it was his job to keep an eye out for such talents. After mentioning it to Sephiroth, the man had immediately told him it was impossible. His claim was, for all of the third’s talent in those areas, that his ability to properly use his materia would be his downfall. Now Zack was no idiot, he knew that the SOLDIER’s skills lacked in this area. However, he also firmly believed that the small blunder paled in comparison to his strong points. Zack could still see the annoyingly sophisticated look on Sephiroth’s face when he explained why the third would not make it to second.

“To be third class, you have to simply show promise as a SOLDIER, to prove that, no matter how small, you can be an asset to Shinra -- to Midgar. To be second class, you have to show you can effectively use, and excel in every area of combat we work with. To be first class, means you not only can effectively use each area, but that you have become a master of them, and lead others in their attempts at becoming stronger as well.”

“No matter how good he may seem to be in everything else, his inability to effectively use his materia will prevent him from being promoted. It’s nothing more than facts.” 

Zack grumbled under his breath at the memory. In retrospect, he had probably known Sephiroth was right, like always. His stupid pride, which made him not want to admit his silver-haired boyfriend’s logic made more sense than his own, had been his downfall. And now he was stuck with patrol duty under the plate, making sure nothing dangerous was around to harm the citizens residing in the slums. He’d done worse jobs just fine, right now it was simply the principle behind the fact that he knew what he was missing back home. 

He walked carelessly through the dirt paths, not sensing anything that could cause him trouble. His Buster sword was clipped firmly to his back, a weight that Zack had grown so used to that it might as well be a part of his body now. The only thing that reminded him of its presence was the occasional clink he’d hear when one of the metal clips on his uniform would rub against the blade. His hands were slightly sweaty from the way his fingers were curled in his leather gloves, but the rest of him was cool with the frigid night air. 

There was almost no one around, save for a few shops that were still open at this hour and offering services. He guessed this was probably smart on the residents' part, after all, who knew what kind of trouble one could find themselves in down here in the shadows of the alleys and unlit streets. Of course, no one would mess with someone like Zack himself, but he could only imagine all of the things that were happening around him right now, without his knowledge. 

As he moved out of one of the more highly lit areas of sector seven, and into a dimmer location, he transitioned his posture from a lazy stroll, to a more guarded, straightened form. His footsteps echoed off of the walls of the run down buildings and shacks. The distinction between up top, and down here was very clear, and it always surprised him to realize how fortunate he was to live where he did. Though, he definitely didn’t mind how much cheaper certain supplies were in the slums. A potion, that could be bought for fifty or sixty gil down here, might sell for twice as much in the posh shops of the urban streets above. Essentially, you were paying to not have to inhale the grimy air, and strong odors. 

Zack hadn’t grown up in a place like he lives now to begin with, so things like this didn’t bother him as much as it did the more snobbish and privileged men he’d run into during work. 

A clang suddenly rang out in the dark, causing him to stiffen into a lax battle stance instantly. He could almost feel the increasing intensity of his mako filled eyes, and hear the way his blood pressure raised with the adrenaline. He was prepared for any threat that might come his way, but what he wasn’t prepared for, was the tiny cat who walked out on the path in front of him. The cat was small and skinny, bounding away from the tin trash cans in a pitch black alley. It’s fur was short and scraggly, but without all of the dirt and grime, Zack was sure it would be a silky shade of cream. The cat seemed skittish, as it hesitantly stepped closer to him, one tiny paw after the other. As it got closer, Zack noticed it's adorable, blue doe-eyes, which peered up at him, almost pleadingly. He cooed at the cat, making clicking noises with his tongue to try and get it to come closer. Finally, it took one last step, and was close enough for Zack to place a gentle hand on it’s head, and scratch gently behind its ear. 

“Hey there little guy, are you okay?” He spoke to the cat as if he would a small child, making his voice soft and slightly higher pitched. 

The cat pushed its little head into Zack’s warm palm, enjoying the loving attention it was getting. At the sound of his voice, the cat tilted it’s head up and let out the most heartbreaking mew, its eyes practically sparkling in dim lighting. 

“Are you hungry?” Zack asked, before reaching into the pocket of his combat pants. 

He didn’t have time to eat dinner, but he would be damned if he was about to leave the house without any food at all. He didn’t have much in his pocket, just a small pack of crackers, a bit of jerky, and a piece of strawberry-cream candy he’d stolen from Genesis’s desk. 

For obvious reasons, he couldn’t give the cat the candy, and he worried the jerky might be too hard for the tiny teeth to chew. The last thing he wanted was to choke the cat whilst trying to help it. So he opted for taking a cracker out of the package, breaking it apart, and placing each piece on the ground in front of his new fuzzy companion. 

Zack stood up, looking down with solemn eyes before bidding the creature a soft goodbye. Whether he liked it or not, he had to continue on with his patrol. The night was continuing on relatively smoothly, and everything seemed to be fine. That was, until something he definitely didn’t expect happened.


	3. When Paths Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finds himself in a compromising position, and Zack finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! :3 Thanks for all of the supportive comments I received so far, I'm glad you guys enjoy my writing style. I hope you enjoy this update! 
> 
> Also, yes, I know Cloud is rather OOC right now, but anyone would be in his situation. Don't worry, he will progress into his strong and sassy self more as the story goes on. As you may have guessed, this story is written in the third person omniscient POV, which means that it doesn't adhere to just one characters experiences. This is why as we go along, you can see inside Cloud's mind, as well as Zack's. I figured this to be the best way to realize the struggle they are experiencing on both sides, rather than only hearing one character's voice at a time. :)

Cloud could feel it. His exhaustion was welling up inside of him like a balloon ready to burst. Regardless, he at least needed to make it back to his little shack before his body decided to give up on him. He looked down at his tattered excuse for shoes, watching how the seams stretched and separated with each step. Several months ago, he had to unlace the old sneakers, and use the laces to wrap them around the entire shoe. Basically, at this point he’s literally had to tie his shoes back together with the fraying laces. With all of the glass and disgusting, unknown substances on the streets, not having shoes on his feet was not an option. Even if the material had grown rough with age, and gave him a never ending array of blisters, it was better than directly stepping on a shard of glass. With his luck, it would get infected and put him out of work for weeks, if not months. 

He began to wander down a series of dark streets, knowing this was the fastest way back. If he stuck to the heavily lit streets alone, it would take him at least an hour to get home. There was barely enough light given off by the city above to allow him to see where he was going. He’d memorized every landmark on every road of the sector for this exact reason. He always tried to avoid these particular paths, but there were some occasions where he had to pass through. Even with memorizing these markers, he would never be able to tell if someone was sneaking up on him from the shadows. It was all he could do to simply keep his head down and walk forwards as fast as he could manage. If he didn’t call attention to himself, he had a much higher chance of making it through undetected. These were exactly the types of areas where illegal activity went on, and thugs would lie in wait for someone to wander by so they could get their hands on some easy cash. Should Cloud get caught up in something like that right now, with how little money he had on his person, he’d surely receive a brutal beating. Then it would be much more difficult, if not impossible, to make it back home without collapsing. 

An eerie, high-pitched chittering noise rang out around him, sounding like a demon laughing in the dark. It sent a shiver up his spine, making him speed up even faster, despite the screaming of his aching muscles. A gust of heady wind blew past him, rustling his hair, which was stiff with mud and days of unwashed sweat. His every step echoed, making his mind play tricks on him and feel like he was being followed by another pair of feet. He tried his best to keep his heart rate calm, and his breathing leveled, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing moment. He was definitely beginning to regret going out at all, feeling like if he had just stayed at home and ignored the pain in his stomach, that he would at least be safe. 

Cloud was certain now, there was definitely another set of footsteps other than his own. As much as he had hoped it was just his imagination, there was a clear distinction between his own rhythm, and that of the one trailing behind him. As if on cue with his thoughts, a rough, and antagonizing voice hit his eardrums. 

“What’s this? A lost little mouse, wandering around so late at night? Did mommy and daddy never tell you it’s dangerous to leave the house after the sun’s gone down?” 

Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat, but he continued walking, pretending he didn’t hear anything. His single prayer, was that the person behind him would see it was useless to hassle him for something he didn’t even have. As usual though, his prayers were not answered. With his head down, he ran right into the sturdy body of someone in front of him. The dark, looming figure grunted in disgust, pushing Cloud away with enough force to knock him to the ground. 

“It’s not polite to ignore people. Not only that, but you got my friends shirt all dirty, and he might have a broken rib now. How do you expect to pay for this?” The voice behind him taunted. 

Cloud knew it was just an excuse to try and get his money off of him without using force. If the man he ran into lived down here, and made a living off of pick pocketing strangers, then his shirt was already dirty before Cloud ran into him. And the blonde had barely even ran into him hard enough to cause a bruise, let alone a broken bone. 

“I-I don’t have anything, so there’s no point in messing with me. You’d be better off finding someone else to hassle for gil.” Cloud tried to make his voice stern, but it cracked and trembled with pain and exhaustion. 

Despite his pleas, negotiating with these types of people always proved to be useless. 

By the time they stole the tiny bit of money he had left, he was lying face down in the dirt. His stomach itched and burned from the rocks beneath him, and his ribs ached with every breath he took in from all of the blows he’d received. His hands were still clasped behind the back of his head, trying to protect his skull from the impacts. His lip was split and oozing coppery blood into his mouth, stinging as granules of the dirt stuck to it. His head was throbbing, and he couldn’t seem to get a single muscle in his body to move, outside of little twitches. 

Cloud was about to give in to sleep, every part of his being now completely exhausted. Just as his eyes slipped closed, and his muscles unclenched, allowing his body to fall completely limp, he heard footsteps approaching him once more. 

His heart pounded in his chest, as he knew if he were to have a run in with more thugs, he surely wouldn’t survive it. It took every ounce of strength, every single drop of willpower left in his body, to get his arms and legs to respond to him. He pushed his arms underneath of him, and forced them to move his slim figure a bit off of the ground. His legs slowly curled up until his knees pressed into the dirt, leaving him in a slumped over position. The sounds of the steps grew closer and closer, pounding on the walls of his skull like a never ending war drum. 

Cloud was so close to being able to run away to safety. All he had to do was give that final push, that final spring of his muscles, which would allow him to plant his feet on the ground and flee. His body just needed to respond to him, if only he could swallow all of his pain and exhaustion, just for a moment. His joints were shaking under his weight, threatening to give up at any time. He grit his teeth, listening to the way they grinded against each other.

Just move, just move, just MOVE. 

Cloud chanted over and over in his head until, finally, his body responded and he found himself standing on weak knees. He stumbled for a bit, his entire world swaying and skewing, and his every movement making his vision blur and tilt. His arms remained out at his sides, trying to keep some sort of balance. If he allowed himself to fall back over, there would be no getting up again. As the sound of the newcomer approaching became louder, Cloud felt like his entire world was moving in slow motion. It was as if someone had put glue in all of his limbs, or like one of those dreams where you were being chased, but could hardly move or scream. Even if he were to scream, no one would help him; nobody ever helped him. His ears rang, and it felt like everything in the real world was being heard from underwater. 

Even though on the inside, it felt like Cloud was having the biggest war with his body in his entire life, on the outside, he simply looked like a stumbling, depressed, drunk. 

This was exactly the image a surprised Zack got as he continued his venture down the dim street. Upon first glance of the other male’s retreating back, he appeared to be having a hard time walking in a straight line. His legs kept crossing over one another, threatening to trip him over his own two feet. His head full of spiked hair lolled back and forth on his neck, as if he was about to pass out. 

Zack let out an aggravated sigh, not wanting to have to go through the trouble of helping a drunk get back home. All it would do would make his patrol take even longer, which meant it would be even more time before he would get to return to his awaiting bed. He could always just pretend he never saw the guy. Surely if he was this wasted, he wouldn’t remember a man of SOLDIER walking past him on a dark road. Not to mention, technically speaking, the personal problems of civilians weren’t his problem. If the man was causing trouble for others or becoming violent, then he would have to step in. However, he seemed to just be stumbling quietly about. Even if all that was true, it just wasn’t in Zack’s nature to ignore people who needed help. Who knows what would happen to him if Zack were to just leave him to his own defenses. Worst case scenario, the man might even lose his life if he stumbled into the wrong person or place. Honestly, he felt kind of bad for the guy. 

With one last mournful sigh to all of the sleep he would lose for this, he called out to the faltering figure. 

“Hey, hold on!” 

As if the young man had suddenly had a fire lit under his ass, he began running away from Zack’s voice. Actually, you couldn’t really call what he was doing running. It was more like a two year old running from a scolding, where he would thrust forwards a couple steps, trip and catch himself with his arms, before crawling back into a shaky jog. 

Zack’s guess was that he was worried about getting in trouble for being out wasted like this in the middle of the night. It wasn’t Zack’s style to pick on people who were already down on their knees. So he picked up his pace, easily catching up in a matter of seconds. He brought a hand up to clamp down on a bony shoulder, surprised by how small the man actually was beneath his oversized, black t-shirt. He was even more surprised at the loud, raspy shout that erupted from the scratchy throat, and the slim hand that jerked out to slap his own away. 

Now that he was closer, Zack could see the spiky hair, which he thought was brunette from all of the dirt and grime, streaked with golden-blonde peaking through. The blonde turned around sharply to face him, but the movement proved to be too much for him, and caused him to topple over to the ground at Zack’s feet. Even after he was down in the dirt, he continued to scooch backwards, attempting to get as far away from the raven as possible. 

At this angle, Zack could now see all of the bloody cuts and scrapes marring the delicate face of the young male, who looked to be around his age. His lip was split open, dripping blood down his chin in a thin stream. The crimson liquid from all of the other wounds caused some pieces of mud-coated, blonde hair to stick to his cheeks. Every part of his body, that Zack could see with how baggy his clothes were, either had a cut or a bruise. Even with all of his injuries, with a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring up at him, Zack could still see the delicate, yet masculine, beauty of the terrified boy. It made his heart break further to think someone could cause so much pain to such a sweet face. 

As the blonde hit a wall in his attempts to get further and further away, Zack was reminded of the tiny cat he had seen a little bit ago. He took in the shaking form, and the wild eyes that shone with panic, darting back and forth to try and find a way out. 

Carefully, Zack lowered himself to his knees on the ground, putting his hands up in a surrender form. The other seemed to relax a little when he no longer had the form of the first looming over him, though he was still far from calm. 

“Hey there little guy, are you okay?” He repeated the exact words he had spoken to the cat, trying to make his voice as soft and non-threatening as possible.

The blonde’s form stiffened at the gentle words. 

Though Zack wasn’t aware of it, on the inside, Cloud had been considering a hit and run. Feeling like it was the only way he would be able to get away. If he could catch the dark haired man off guard, it might give him the time he needed to run and hide. However, the words that fell from the man’s lips didn’t carry any malice, so he wondered if he pleaded enough, that maybe he would be allowed to leave. 

“Please, I don’t have any more money -- not a single gil. What will you gain from me, other than a waste of time?” he tried, using his eyes to beg with every fiber of his being. 

Zack felt his heart drop into his stomach. He thought that Zack wanted to steal from him. Anyone who was willing to steal from someone in this state had no heart or morals. He became internally frantic, trying to think of a way to rectify the situation and clear up the misunderstanding. 

“No… No you’ve got it all wrong sweetheart. I’m not trying to take anything from you, I’m just trying to help. My name is Zack, can you tell me yours?”

The look of confusion Zack got in return hurt him further. It was clear the blonde couldn’t understand why Zack would not only not want to steal from him, but also want to help him. There was a moment of silence between them, and the raven was about to give up on getting a name in return, when he caught the quietest of whispers. If not for his enhanced hearing, Zack probably would have missed it entirely. 

“Cloud” the blonde replied. 

“It’s nice to meet you Cloud,” Zack gave the biggest smile he could muster, before continuing.”Can you tell me what happened to you? Why are you all cut up?”

Zack was doing his best to try and get information off of him. Maybe if he could get a description, he could track down the ones responsible. However, Cloud’s avoidance of his eyes as he looked off in a different direction told him he wasn’t going to get a reply. 

“Okay. That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll tell you what, are you hungry? We can get some food for you, and then figure out where to go from there.” Zack offered, remembering how little meat he felt on the man’s body when he grabbed his shoulder. Cloud must be starving. 

Just as he anticipated at the mention of food, Cloud’s eyes instantly snapped back to his, wide and searching for any hint that Zack was just messing with him. 

“I don’t have much on me right now, but you can snack on what I brought with me for now until we find an open shop. Sound good?” 

Cloud seemed to hesitate for a minute, as if he were wondering if he had heard Zack correctly. After confirming he did, he nodded his head so aggressively Zack was concerned he would get whiplash. 

Satisfied that he now had the boy’s trust, even if just a little bit of it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out all of its contents. 

Cloud watched him closely, his eyes brightening at each item of food that appeared. He got even more excited when he saw the jerky. It was meat! He hadn’t tasted meat in so long. As the man, he now knew as Zack, extended his hand out to him with the treats, Cloud practically flung himself forwards to take them. However, Zack jerked his hand back just before he had the opportunity to snatch anything. Cloud’s heart dropped, he knew there was no way a stranger would just give away his food to someone like him. Any minute now, he’d stand up and laugh in his face for even thinking someone could ever help him. 

At the dejected look that crossed Cloud’s face, Zack realized his mistake with frantic worry. 

“Oh, no I’m sorry Cloud. I just wanted to remind you to chew it slowly, especially the jerky. Otherwise you might choke, okay?” He consoled. 

Relief filled him when the blonde perked back up, nodding his head in understanding and reaching out his hands. Zack smiled sweetly, before placing the items in the small palms. He kept the hard cream candy hidden, feeling like if it was the first thing Cloud ate, he would definitely choke. 

Once Cloud began to nibble carefully on a cracker, Zack stood and reached a hand out to him. The boy took the offer carefully, making sure to hide the food away before accepting the aid, probably not wanting the raven to reconsider, and take back what he gave. 

Things seemed to be going fine, as Cloud got more used to Zack’s presence, and Zack continuously looked for an open place to purchase more food. Just as they stepped back onto the lit streets though, Cloud collapsed, barely caught by the other man before he hit the ground.


	4. Pity or Kindness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes up, shocked to find himself in a hotel room all alone. Zack goes back home and tells Angeal and Genesis what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit deep and emotional, but then again, so is the story itself haha. Hope you enjoy it.

When Cloud woke up, he noticed something that he hadn’t felt in a long time -- he was comfortable. He felt like he was laying on the softest surface in existence, rather than the hard ground he’d grown accustomed to. The plushness under him held his weight like much welcomed hug. This was a level of safe he hadn’t felt in, what seemed like, a lifetime. It made him never want to wake up, and he would be happy even if he died right now. Nonetheless, he knew he had to get up and, not only figure out his situation, but face reality. There was work to be done today, and if he didn’t work, he wouldn’t have money. 

Upon opening his eyes, Cloud was temporarily blinded by the brightness of day spilling into the room he currently resided in. He squinted, pulling one hand up to shield his face from the silent attack to his ocular nerves. He literally just woke up, and a headache was already starting to form behind his forehead. 

Letting out a sigh, Cloud rubbed his temples and stiffly sat up, his sigh turning into a deep, drawled out groan. The hand that wasn’t pressed against his skin was resting in something plush and silky. Once he was able to peel his eyes open all the way with minimal discomfort, he began examining the place he had spent the night in. 

First off, he was laying in a BED -- an actual bed. This was a luxury he’d been without for so long, that he had almost forgotten what one looked and felt like. It was nothing fancy, just a standard, full size mattress, with black sheets and a few pillows housed in the same colored cases. The duvet was a lovely shade of cream, at least it used to be, until it had the unfortunate experience of running into Cloud’s dirt caked body. 

Tearing his gaze from the bed, he began to look around the rest of the room he was in. It was clearly a hotel. Actually, he recognized it to be the same hotel he’d stayed in when he first arrived in Midgar. This was before he lost all of the money he came here with, landing him on the streets. The interior was small, but cozy at the same time. The walls were the same shade as the duvet, and the carpeting of the floor was cheaply made and colored black. When he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, he could feel the rough texture practically massaging his aching feet. There weren’t any curtains, but there were thin blinds covering the only window in the space. They didn’t block out much sunlight, but they did prevent people from looking in. 

Now that his mind was awake and functioning, Cloud finally noticed a smell in the air. He tilted his head up and felt his nose twitch with little intakes. This was…

Food!

Cloud’s head began rapidly moving back and forth as he searched the room for the source of the delicious aroma. His eyes settled on a wooden dresser in the corner, next to the door leading to the bathroom. He hopped off of the bed, now not sorry at all for having to leave behind the heavenly comfort. Ignoring the way his muscles and ribs screamed at him to take it easy, he came to a running stop in front of the dish. He swore his jaw hit the floor at the mouth watering array of food, the likes of which he hadn’t tasted in years. 

Chicken, baked until the skin was golden brown, and seasoned with gentle smelling spices. Next to that were healthy servings of potatoes, and asparagus, with a cheesy biscuit of sorts. Next to the plate was a small bowl of some kind of soup, with vegetables and dark meat in a thick broth. 

As much as he wanted to dive in and stuff his face with as much as he could, he hesitated, not knowing if this was meant for him. Upon this thought, his fingers brushed against a piece of paper off to the side. His blue eyes concentrated on the hotel issued parchment, usually offered to people who came on business to jot their notes. He picked it up, skimming the lines of sloppy cursive, which was clearly written in a hurry. 

"Cloud,  
I’m sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but I was about to get my ass kicked if I didn’t go back to work. You ended up passing out on me while walking last  
night, and I didn’t know where you lived, so I brought you to this hotel. You were dead to the world, and there was no way I was getting you to wake up. I didn’t want  
to make you uncomfortable, or make you think I took advantage of you while you were sleeping. That’s why I didn’t wash you up before putting you in bed. The room  
is booked until ten tonight, so just relax and take it easy a bit. There’s a bathroom to the right of this dresser, so you can take a shower and whatever else. I had  
room service deliver you a meal before I left. Make sure you eat your vegetables! 

Zack

P.S. I left something for you in the top drawer, it’s not much, but it was all I had on me." 

Cloud couldn’t help the ghost of a smirk that spread across his face. Zack seemed like such a sweet person and, at the same time, someone who is unrulily clumsy. 

Placing the note back down, he grasped the handles of the top drawer of the dresser and pulled it open. His eyes widened at the wad of gil placed neatly in the middle of the, otherwise empty, compartment. The stack was held together in a rolled up fashion with a rubber band securing it. He picked it, Looking around himself as if there were someone else in the room waiting to call him out. There was at least two thousand gil in his palm! His monthly rent alone was only about one-hundred-fifty. This kind of money could last him months if he were to pay the rent, and eat a decent meal once a day. He could afford to go to the bathhouse, and maybe buy a new pair of shoes. And here Zack was calling it “not much.” Well this “not much” amount of gil, was literally about to make him cry out in joy. 

Even so, Cloud couldn’t help the slightest bit of guilt which gnawed at the back of his mind. Zack didn’t even know him, and yet here he was giving Cloud food, shelter, and all of the cash in his wallet. Did he even have a right to accept this kind of charity? Not to mention, carrying this kind of cash around on him is extremely dangerous. He might be able to come up with a system where he could leave what he didn’t need at home, and only carry enough for what he wanted to buy on him. Never carry any around at night, obviously, but even that system was a risk. Hell, even if the merchant who rented him the shed he lived in seemed to have a kinder heart than most, Cloud wouldn’t put it past him to take the money if he saw it. It was rough for everyone down here, and he didn’t know of a single soul who wouldn’t take advantage if they saw that kind of cash laying around. 

Cloud pressed his lips together in a thin line, before placing the money safely back in the drawer so he could go to take a shower. It would give him time to think, and he missed the feeling of settling into a good meal with the freshness that came with being clean. 

When he walked into the bathroom, Cloud saw that it wasn’t just a shower, but there was also a full bathtub. He could take a shower to get rid of the majority of the street filth, and then relax in the tub to soothe the ache in his body. Before he could walk over and turn the spray on, a pile of fabric caught his attention from the corner of his eye. On the marble counter, next to the sink and hotel issued soaps, was a new pair of clothes with another note. 

"Took the liberty of picking up something for you to wear on your way out. No point in taking a shower if you’re going to put the dirty clothes back on your body. I  
didn’t know your size, so I just took a guess. Sorry if it’s a bit off." 

Sorry? This man was seriously saying sorry to him? At this point, Cloud should be on his knees and swearing his eternal devotion to Zack. And yet, the man was apologizing for not knowing what size Cloud wore for the clothes HE had bought. 

Okay, now the blonde was sure there had to be some nasty catch attached to all of this. No one was THAT nice -- absolutely no one. Zack could be the richest person in Midgar for all he cared, but there was still no way he could just pour all of this money into a stranger, without expecting something in return. By accepting all of this stuff, Cloud was taking a gamble. Sure the food is one thing, if he didn’t eat it, it would just go to waste anyway. The shower too, the hotel room was already bought, and therefore all of the soap and amenities offered were non-refundable. The danger zone came with the pile of cash in the dresser, and the clothes he currently stared at with a distrusting gaze. 

Zack couldn’t ask too much of him for the stuff he wasn’t awake to accept, but if he accepted the other stuff, then it means he was willingly submitting himself to whatever debt the man had in store. Since he was given money, Cloud didn’t think Zack would be looking for gil as payback. Could he be the kind of person who’d ask the boy for… special services as payment? It wouldn’t be the first time someone asked for that type of payment. After all, without the grime hiding all of his features, Cloud knew his looks were hard to miss. He held the clear exotic appeal of someone who was not originally from Midgar. His home in Nibelheim gave birth to him with sunshine blonde hair, and gemstone blue eyes. His complexion was unmarred, and fair like the mountain peaks that surrounded his village. Once upon a time, his body had been toned and fit from all of the days he’d spent climbing over the steep cliffs and hills. The only deterrent he had for testosterone filled men now, was how his body had become frail and bony from malnutrition. Even that didn’t completely stop the advances he received. Cloud could only guess that his thin figure made him appear fragile, and more feminine than he liked. 

If Zack were to expect that of him, there was no way he would be able to agree to be someone’s whore. He would just have to pay the man back, no matter how long it took. After taking off his raggedy clothing, he realized the smell that wafted from the articles was repulsive. Once he took a shower, there was no way he would be able to get back into the garments and keep his food down. He had been trying to work extra to get a new shirt and pants soon anyways, as his were beginning to become less clothes, and more rags that a caveman wouldn’t even wear. 

The water gliding over his body was nothing short of pure bliss. His cuts stung a little when he scrubbed his skin with the soap, but the heat of the spray helped sooth away the pain, like the way a mother would kiss your injuries as a child. The water swirling down the drain went from black, to clear after a period of time, as all of the grime separated from his figure. True to his wishes, when he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he turned the spray off and blocked the drain, to allow the faucet to fill the tub. He had to cut his bath short when he nearly fell asleep in the blanket-like embrace of the welcoming warmth.

Once he climbed out, about an hour after he started the bathing process, he came face to face with himself in the mirror. It had been so long since he’d seen himself without some trace of dirt on his form. 

That’s right… This is Cloud. 

He thought, bringing a hand up to press gently against the slightly fogged glass of the reflective surface. Though he was clearly covered in bruises and wounds, and his body was disgustingly skinny, there was no mistake that this was him. Upon seeing himself how he used to be, Cloud could see the slightest spark in his eyes, that reminded him he was still alive, that he was still there. Above all odds, more than just his shell existed, no matter how thick said shell had become. 

Cloud attempted a smile in the mirror, watching the way his lips curled up, and looked more like a snarl than a smirk. He shook his head at the stupidity of his action, turning his attention, instead, to the clothes waiting for him in a folded stack. 

They still smelt of the store they were bought from, that artificial, factory-like smell that came with all garments one purchased. He carefully took the tags off, trying to keep them in good condition in case Zack asked for them back, and wanted to return them. He focussed on the shirt first. It was black, and basically a better version of the one he wore. Nothing was extravagant about it, aside from the fact that it was hole free, and made of a thicker material. He slipped it over his head, noticing it was a bit big on his form. He had expected that though, as not many things fit him anymore with his weight.

After pulling on a plain pair of white briefs, he focussed on the pants. They were jeans made from dark blue denim, clean and fashionable. Once again, they were too big, but Cloud was prepared for that. He bent over to where his discarded jeans rested against the beige, tiled floor. It took a minute of fiddling with the crumpled material, before he found what he was looking for in the waistband. The safety pin was, honestly, a damn trooper. It had held up solidly for a good year now, and still showed no signs of giving in. 

Normally, such a small item wasn’t a big deal, and could be replaced easily. However, this particular pin held something even more precious to Cloud than every item he owned. The needle was threaded through the hole of a simple, gold charm. The charm itself held a tiny picture in its center, surrounded by gold vines. It was no bigger than the pad of his thumb, but it was all he had left to remind him of his mother. No matter how small the picture may be, he knew every line and curvature of the woman’s kind face.The reason he kept it on the pin, pressed uncomfortably against his skin in the waistband of his jeans, was because he knew the gold was worth a decent price. If he got jumped in the streets like he had the previous night, he would never see it again. 

Cloud moved his hands expertely over the fabric on the waist of his jeans. He folded the loose part of the jeans over in a comfortable level of tightness. The pin was between his teeth and at the ready, indenting his pouting lips. He slipped it from his clamped jaw, and poked it through the folded layers of cloth from the inside of the garment. Anyone who saw it at a glance, wouldn’t be able to tell there was anything there. Only if one got really close to the area below his waist, would they be able to see the tiny bit of metal, peaking out where the pin passed through the front to hold the material together. And Cloud had no intention of ever letting someone's head get that close to his nether regions. 

He did a once over of his appearance in the mirror. With the clothes hiding his underweight appearance, for the most part, no one would ever guess that he lived on the streets. He was clean, and his skin was glowing. Most of the cuts and bruises were covered by the cloth, save for a few scratches on his cheeks. His split lip was already healing, the skin only having a thin, red line where it was pulling back together. The wound on his head was covered by his hair, which was becoming fluffier and fluffier as it dried. With this appearance, he could blend in, and maybe walk into a few stores. He really needed those shoes. He could work faster, and harder if he didn’t have to constantly feel like his feet were being rubbed by sandpaper. 

Now that he had this new outfit, he threw his old clothes in the trash. No amount of washing or sewing could save them at this point anyways. He spent the rest of the afternoon nibbling on the delicious meal Zack had left for him, and taking little catnaps. Despite checkout time being at ten, he decided to leave before the sun went down. Carrying the load of cash he had made him extra cautious, and since he’d stayed at this hotel before, he knew his place was all the way on the other side of town. 

This whole day felt like a dream. For a short while, Cloud had been allowed to feel human again; feel like he was living a normal life like everyone else. Now it was time to get back to reality, and face the facts that this was not his place. The Cloud that existed here was not the Cloud that existed out there. Which was the real one though, he could not tell you. All he knew was that his place was on the streets, because that’s all he was worth. 

\---------~---------

“Where the hell were you last night? I was beginning to think a Wyvern swooped down and snatched you away.” Genesis questioned Zack as he walked through the front door of their apartment. 

The auburn-haired male had a spoon dangling from his mouth, as he plopped down on the navy blue sofa with a pint of chocolate ice cream in one hand, and a book in the other. He spared the raven a couple glances over the book’s hard cover, his eyes taking in the way his boyfriend was slumped over with exhaustion. It was clear the other male hadn’t had a single minute of sleep last night, for if the poor posture didn’t make that clear, the bags under his blue eyes sure did. He had been driven to such a point of sleep deprivation, that even the mako in his irises were a dim glow, in comparison to their normally bright shine. 

“You look like shit” Genesis commented, before returning his eyes fully to his book. 

Zack glared at the other male, kicking his shoes off sloppily at the entrance, before walking over to slump down on the plush chair adjacent to the sofa. He slung one leg over an arm of the chair, with his back resting against the opposite arm, and his other leg still planted on the ground. He tilted his head back and let out the deepest, most dramatic groan. Right after that, Angeal’s voice rang out from the kitchen, where he was beginning to make his way into the living room to join his partners. He held a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, peppers, and onions, and a cup of black coffee; his staple breakfast. 

“Alright, I’ll bite. Zack, what seems to be troubling you?” He inquired in the most false-interested voice possible, before taking a small sip of his steaming beverage. 

Zack’s head jerked up, and the other two in the room held their breath as they waited for the word vomit to spill from the younger man. 

“So you won’t believe what happened to me last night! I was going about my patrol which, by the way, still not happy about that, when I saw this guy stumbling down the dark side-road I was on. My first thought was, ‘must have partied too hard and can’t find his place,’ and, being the saint that I am, I was about to go and help him out.”

Angeal stared at Zack with a bored expression, and Genesis had long since rested his open book, dejectedly, against his chest. Despite clearly not being interested in the story so far, they would still listen to their boyfriend until the end. 

“I called out to him first, but he started moving faster away from me. I figured he must have thought he was about to get busted, and that’s why he was trying to run off. I chased after him, genuinely just wanting to help, but the second I touched him he jerked so hard away from me that he knocked himself to the floor. I was expecting to see a pitiful drunk, but instead it was a guy around my age, and gods was he torn up. The poor thing was absolutely terrified of me, and it took me forever to get him to calm down. I felt so awfully for him, and couldn’t imagine anyone who would hurt something so sweet. He had these eyes that seemed so helpless and broken, yet beautiful and enchanting…” Zack trailed off, his story going from playful, to suddenly serious, a hard look presenting itself on his face. 

Angeal and Genesis shared a look, before Genesis flashed his teeth in an evil smirk. Angeal rolled his eyes and took a bite of his eggs, knowing that look meant he was about to tease the boy. 

“Awww Zacky has a wittle crush” Genesis drawled out in a coo-like voice. 

Zack's face twisted into a grimace at the way his boyfriend was speaking, before his lips parted and he sat up defensively. 

“I do not! I just felt bad for him is all -- I wanted to help, even if just a little. Besides, I have you guys and, speaking of ‘you guys’, where is Seph?” Zack put emphasis on the ‘s’ in guys, looking around to see if Sephiroth was hanging around somewhere nearby. 

“Dunno, he got a call early this morning, and hightailed it out of here before we could ask questions.” Genesis spoke around a mouthful of ice cream, swallowed, and then continued talking. “So what happened to your lost little doe-eyed beauty?” He questioned. 

“He ended up collapsing on the street. I had no idea where he lived, and I couldn’t just leave him there, so I just took him to some corner-street hotel.” Zack finished his story with a look of distaste on his face. 

In all honesty, he had felt awful for just dumping Cloud and leaving him, but he still had to finish his patrol. He made sure to leave a few things for the blonde, if not as an apology, then just out of kindness. It was clear he had been through hell, and even if Zack could only do so much, it made him feel better to know that Cloud would at least have clothes and a good meal. 

Genesis slowed his playful teasing to look down into his tub of half-melted ice cream, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He knew that there were a lot of bad situations below the plate, they all did. It was just one of those things that the people up here chose not to think about, because it caused too much discomfort. The fact of the matter was, everything from drugs, prostitution, and gang activity, all took place right below their comfortable world. It was pitiful on its best day, and even though Genesis wasn’t as outfront about it as Zack, he hated to admit he had a bleeding heart. 

Angeal noticed the sudden shift of attitude in Gen, however, he felt he needed to tackle the first issue that presented itself. He stood up, placing his plate down on the glass coffee table in the center of the room. He walked over to crouch in front of Zack, who was still sitting up in the cushioned chair. First he ruffled the raven tuffs of hair on the boy’s head, getting a frustrated grunt in response as Zack attempted to make his hair lay down again. Angeal’s lips twitched upward affectionately, before he placed a gentle finger under Zack’s chin and made him look into his own eyes. The other man was truly deserving of the nickname “puppy,” as his big eyes always sparkled in a way that looked like unshed tears: big, round, and sad, just like a puppy. Zack looked like he was about to say something, but Angeal cut him off before he could. 

“Zack, darling, I know you have the biggest heart, and that is not a bad thing, because it’s one of the reasons we love you so much. But there is something you need to understand. There is a lot of darkness in this world, and you can’t save everyone. Helping that boy was very sweet of you, and I know every ounce of you was just trying to do what you thought was best. Trust me when I say this though, even if you save one, there will always be another.” Angeal paused for a minute, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Zack’s, and rubbed the nape of the younger male’s neck with his thumb. “Let it go, love.” He finished, making his voice as calm and soothing as possible, to the point it was practically a whisper against his lips. 

It may have seemed heartless to tell Zack to just forget about the whole thing, and he knew it wouldn’t be that easy for him to do so. However, Angeal had seen what his boyfriend’s kindness had got him in the past, and it was never good. Of course he felt awful when thinking about someone so young, just laying on the streets, bruised and bloody. But he also knew there was no way to help him that didn’t come off as pity, and he knew from experience that actions committed out of pity tended to have the opposite effect. 

Even though Zack nodded in understanding, he knew that it would not be that simple for him to simply “let it go.” Something about Cloud just got under his skin, and made it impossible for him to ignore the blonde. If nothing else, he wanted to hear his story; the events in his life that led to that moment where Zack found him stumbling down a dangerous road in the middle of the night. He’d probably never even see him again though. Midgar was huge, and Zack didn’t know where Cloud lived, but he was sure if he did happen to meet him again, that he would at least try to be the friend Cloud clearly didn’t have.


	5. Job Hunts and Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cloud goes about his usual day, hunting for, and completing the jobs that earn him his livelihood, Zack makes a trip below the plate again to restock his supplies. What happens when they cross path's again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are rather long. It's because, as of right now, I'm trying to follow both Zack and Cloud's life, so you guys can see the events that lead up to them becoming friends, and eventually more. Next chapter, Cloud will finally meet the other three for the first time *.*

Cloud sat up with a yawn, stretching until he felt a satisfying pop in his spine. One never fully got used to sleeping on the hard ground, but it was even harder after he’d gotten to experience a bed again. Still, despite the way his back ached, and his cuts and bruises still stung from the events that happened a few nights ago, he had to get up. He pushed the thin, dirty sheet, which he used as a blanket, off of his body, and reached for the bottle of water he’d been making last for the past two days. The coolness was welcoming on his throat, and he couldn’t help but finish what remained in the plastic container. Add that to the list of things he’d have to pick up before heading home. Even if he couldn’t buy a meal, he’d die of dehydration much quicker than he would of hunger. 

It had been a long, mental battle over the money he’d received from Zack. Honestly, he hadn’t even taken it out of his pockets yet, because he was scared of leaving it anywhere. He didn’t trust it in his shack, he didn’t trust it in his pocket, he didn’t trust having it at all; it was literally asking for trouble, as if he had a neon sign that read “come rob me.” But after a while of consideration, he figured that it was at least “abuse-free insurance money.” Anyone who may try to rob him, would not wait around to beat him up for no reason. No, they’d take off with it so fast that even a SOLDIER wouldn’t be able to catch them. So, if nothing else, he had something to gain from keeping the money on his person. He refused to go outside at night anymore, and made sure to always be back home by the time the artificial sun above began to dim. It wasn’t too common for people to get robbed in the middle of the day, with how busy the streets were. It happened, but it was typically only when someone was dumb enough to wander down a side-alley, rather than stay on the path’s. 

Cloud had come to terms with the idea that he wasn’t going to keep the money Zack had left him. It was clear that the man pitied him, and that was the last thing he wanted. If he accepted money given out of pity, then it would mean accepting that he was too weak to care for himself. Sure, Cloud didn’t always get to eat, nor was he the image of clean and healthy, but what little he could provide for himself, he’d earned on his own. All he truly had left was this slightest bit of pride in him, and he’d be damned if he was going to let that get taken with everything else. Therefore, he’d find a way to return Zack’s money to him as soon as possible, because the longer he felt the weight of it in his pocket, the more his resolve shook. 

Cloud stood up, taking and folding the thin sheet neatly as he went, before placing it off to the side. He reclasped the pin in the waistband of his pants, as he didn’t trust it not to come undone and stab him in his sleep. And that was it, all he had to do to get ready to leave. It was a short routine, but it was important to him because it was some semblance of organization in his, otherwise, insanely disorganized life. 

As he moved out of his shack, he pulled a notebook out of his pocket and began to look through the pages of sloppy writing. It was a list of all of the jobs he’d been able to schedule, including a list of where he could find new ones, and when his free times were. His favorite job was tomorrow, but it wasn’t his favorite because he enjoyed it, but rather, because it gave him the most money. He earned twenty-five gil a week heping Mr. Carter load up his truck up with boxes and boxes of goods, bound for the other sectors. The man was a hard ass, and wanted everything done exactly how he coordinated it, but he paid well. 

Today’s schedule was almost non-existent. Cloud had more free time than he liked, which usually meant he’d have to wander around, and keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they could use a hand. On days like this, the pay could be really shitty, or even nonexistent. Even so, Cloud had no choice but to trudge forward, and hope for the best. He at least had a job scheduled in the next half hour, where he’d earn ten gil helping an elder woman clean her house. 

When he stepped out in front of Mrs. Clarick’s little home, he put on the biggest smile he could muster, as the age-bent woman hobbled off her porch to greet him. 

“Ooh Cloud, it’s so good to see you honey. This old back of mine is due to go out any day now, I can just feel it.” Her voice shook with the strain it took to step over and give Cloud a gentle hug. 

Cloud had never been partial to physical contact, mostly because of all the abuse he’d suffered over the years, but he grew to actually enjoy the soft pressure of Mrs. Clarick’s hugs. At first, Cloud had only remained a still board in the sweet woman’s hold, but over the past year he’d helped her, he noticed himself relaxing more and more every day. Now, he stood there, fully accepting her embrace, and even returning it. His guess was that she was just lonely, and touch starved. Her husband had died long before Cloud came to Midgar, and she had no grandchildren to speak of. After the blonde began helping her, something in her mind had twisted him into the image of the grandson she never had. 

“It’s good to see you too Mrs. Clarick, how have you been holding up?” Cloud asked sweetly, with genuine concern in his voice. 

“You worry too much for this old woman. Mark my words, if it wasn’t for my back, I’d be out showing your youngin butt how to draw in all the boys.” She spoke proudly, her chin upturned in a “I’m a bad bitch” fashion, that brought a smile to the blonde’s face. 

“Oh I don’t doubt it” He replied, stepping with her into the tiny house. 

It was rather easy to clean, with the whole thing being one cohesive room, aside from the bathroom in the back. 

“Seriously though, you must get rather lonely all on your lonesome. Trust in the words of an old lady who has lived without love for almost a decade now. Take advantage of that pretty face while you still have it, because one day you’ll wake up and realize the skin on your cheeks has dropped to your chest, and your back isn’t even worth 1 gil.” She chastised him, sitting on a pink, worn out couch, as Cloud began taking cleaning supplies out from under the sink. 

Clouds face twisted in a way that said he was uncomfortable with the conversation they had adopted. It wasn’t that Cloud held no interest in having a love life, but rather, he couldn’t. There was not a single person in this world who would want to date someone like him. Use his ass and throw him away afterwards, maybe. Hell, maybe there was even someone who would keep him close, and pamper him like their little pet, because of his exotic looks. But nobody would willingly date a man, as equals, who couldn’t even afford his own meals, and always smelt like the trash they tossed on the streets. Of all the luxuries cloud couldn’t afford, dating held the highest price, literally and metaphorically; let’s be honest, dating people requires money for said dates. If Cloud couldn’t even afford a proper blanket to sleep on at night, he definitely wouldn’t be able to pay to eat at some restaurant. 

“I’m not too worried about dating, I do just fine on my own, but I’ll keep your advice well.” Cloud finally replied to the old woman, peeking over the counter with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

Mrs. Clarick grumbled something under her breath about “the youth are so wasteful” and “when I was your age.” Cloud ignored the silent ramblings, and began to organize all of the clutter on the surfaces and floors of the home. 

When he was finished, he gratefully accepted the two, 5-gil coins from frail hands, and slumped gently into Mrs. Clarick’s last embrace. He pocketed the money, before waving a silent goodbye, and carried on through the streets in search of his next job. 

A couple hours later, he slumped against a broken wagon, and let out an exasperated sigh. Business was not being kind to him today. He hadn’t been able to track down a single job since that morning, and he was starting to feel like he was wasting precious energy wandering around like a headless chicken. He banged his head against the wooden structure behind him a couple of times, and then took out his notebook once more. Aside from a quick shopping gig later in the day, he really didn’t have anything else planned, and even that job was hit or miss. The man he went grocery shopping for each week was a hermit, who was afraid to leave his home for too long. However, he didn’t always need Cloud, because his kids would visit him every so often, and do the chore for free. No point in paying a slum rat to do something for you, that could be done without charge by someone you trusted much more. 

Just as Cloud was about to get up and wander off to some other area, he heard a shout rise over the chattering crowd. 

“What do you mean you can’t go get the orders today, Evan?! I can’t just leave the shop unattended, and go pick up products from all over the sector!... Sorry? Don’t be sorry, just do the job I pay you for… Yah, okay yah, I get it… bye” 

The woman, who had been shouting into her PHS at someone named Evan, pulled the device from her ear, and let out a frustrated shout. Cloud cocked his head in curiosity, suddenly feeling like this could be his golden opportunity. He wasted no time in making his way to her angrily shaking form. She was a pretty brunette, with wide, brown eyes, knee high combat boots, thigh-high, black and white striped stockings, and a cropped, buttoned up vest. Cloud took in a deep breath, before gathering up all of his courage to speak. 

“Excuse me?” He tried, causing the girl to turn her angry eyes onto Cloud. 

He swallowed under the scrutiny of the gaze, actually considering just leaving the brunette to her tantrum. 

“What do you want, kid? I’m not really in the mood to play good samaritan today.” She asked, her every word practically spewing poison with her fury. 

Cloud resisted the urge to inform her that he was at least her age, if not older, and instead collected his thoughts enough to offer a reply. 

“I overheard your, uh, conversation. If there’s a job you need done, I can do it for a fair price.” He finally got the offer out, feeling like he should duck and run for cover after speaking to this woman. 

She seemed to give him a once over, her eyes tracing up and down his body, before meeting his gaze again. 

“No offense, but you look like you’d fall over if I so much as flicked you. This job requires carrying a lot of heavy, and fragile products. Are you sure you’ve got the muscle, and tact that it would take for you to help me?” She asked, not sounding sorry at all for the offense. 

Cloud was aware of how he looked, but despite people’s usual skepticism, he always pulled through with the tasks he was given. 

“I can do it,” he simply stated with a determined nod, hoping it would be enough to convince her. 

“Alright, but if you drop my shit, you’ll be paying me back every cent, plus interest. Follow me, and before I forget, what’s your name?” 

Cloud gave her his name, and learned her name was Kyrie. Her business partner, Evan, was supposed to go around and pick up the products she had ordered for her store, but he apparently “ran off with some skank, so he could get his dick wet.” The blonde found himself blushing at Kyrie’s vulgar way of speaking, but as they walked, he began to grow used to it. If the circumstances were different, he could actually see himself befriending her. The loose way she spoke was very honest, and gave way to a strong and determined personality, reminding Cloud very much of the friend he left back home. The brunette gave him a list of the places he needed to go, and he spent hours going back and forth between the locations, and dropping his load off in the store. On the last round, he was exhausted, and wholesomely relieved to be entering the shop with full arms for the last time. However, that relief escaped him just as soon as it came, when he was not expecting to see someone else standing before him. 

\---------~---------

The day was sunny and warm, causing a little bit of sweat to bead up on Zack’s brow. It didn’t help that the blackness of his hair was practically a heat magnet under the glow of day. He currently stood in line for the train that would bring him to his destination. It had been a few days since he had been below the plate, but this time he wasn’t going because of work -- at least not the kind that required him to engage in combat. Last night he had taken inventory of his supplies, and solemnly realized he was running low on pretty much everything. If it was just one or two things he needed to buy, he probably would have just paid extra at one of the stores near the Shinra building in the center of town. However, because there was so much to purchase, he’d figured it would be much easier on his wallet to make a trip below. It’s not like Zack struggled financially or anything, but seeing the hefty price show up on the checkout screen always made him feel dejected. 

The train showed up not too long after he arrived on the platform. As he passed through the opened doors, and into one of the many cars, he felt his PHS vibrate in his back pocket. He reached back and pulled the slim device out, before tapping a few times to unlock it. So engrossed in figuring out who was trying to message him, he had forgotten to grab the hand railing above his head. This mistake nearly resulted in him falling on his face when the train jerked forwards. He quickly righted himself with a huff, and tossed his hair out of his eyes so he could return his attention to the conversation unfolding in his hand. 

Seph: What day this week are we supposed to be going out?

Gen: You mean for date night?

Seph:...I refuse to call it that, It’s too cliche. 

Gen: Four years of commitment and he’s starting to fall out of love. T-T

Seph: Shut up Genesis. I just need to know when to keep my schedule open. Unlike you, I have responsibilities I can’t procrastinate on. 

Gen: I don’t procrastinate! I just don’t do my work right away, when I know I still have plenty of time to get it done. 

Angeal: That’s the definition of procrastination Gen… 

Seph: Exactly.

Gen: You’re a fucking traitor Angeal, where has the love gone? The loyalty? T0T

Angeal: Do you already have something scheduled for tomorrow night Seph?

Seph: I have a meeting with Heideggar, but it should be over by eight…actually, make that eight-thirty with how much he drawls on about useless topics. 

Angeal: That should work just fine, though it’s Zack’s turn to pick where we go. 

Angeal: Are you busy Zack, or just lurking in the conversation?

Zack scowled at his phone at the usage of the term “lurking.” There was a difference between lurking, and not knowing when the proper time to join a conversation is. He tossed his head back and began thinking of a place to go, where they’d all have fun. All of his boyfriend’s tended to enjoy the same, or similar places when it was their turn to choose. Sephiroth preferred high end restaurants, while Gen always wanted to go to the live theatre, especially when loveless was playing. Angeal had a bit more variety than the other two, but even then, he typically stuck to things like staying indoors for a movie night, or even going to viewings of preserved garden exhibits. 

Because of his partner’s lack of, well… adventurousness, Zack made it his personal responsibility to make sure they did something different every once in a while. His mind wandered through all of the interesting things he’d seen and done recently. He had been so busy with his responsibilities, that going off and having fun hadn’t really been something in the forefront of his mind. His head flashed with images of Cloud, whom he’d tried his best not to worry too much about over the past few days. Just then, he had an idea, and pulled his phone closer to his face to begin typing. 

Zack: We always go out to these upclass events, why not take a trip below for a change? I travel down here more than any of you, for things other than work, so I know of a lot of interesting places. There’s a cool “bar and grill” joint that I passed by not too long ago, and it seemed like it could be fun. 

Seph: “Down here”? Why are you below the plate right now?

Zack: Needed some supplies, and it’s much cheaper where I go than where you guys do. 

Seph: If you need money, you could just ask. Who knows how much that stuff has been watered down, or tampered with to be offered at such prices. 

Zack: I don’t need money, thank you, and I’ve been shopping at this place for years, and have never had a problem. The owner and I know each other, so she also hooks me up with some pretty sweet deals. 

Angeal: Your suggestion of us going below the plate doesn’t happen to have anything to do with the incident we talked about the other night, does it Zack? 

Seph: What happened the other night?

Zack pressed his lips together thoughtfully. He didn’t think it had anything to do with the blonde-haired beauty he’d helped in sector seven. Sure, the memory of Cloud had been what brought about the idea of going to the bar, instead of somewhere else, but that didn’t mean it was his whole reasoning. He genuinely believed it would do them all good to get to let loose for once. 

Zack: You were out of the house Seph, but it’s not anything to worry about. To answer your question, no Angeal, it has nothing to do with that. I just think it would do us all good to not have to put on the “perfect” mask that comes with being in SOLDIER. For once, we can just have fun, without having to worry about someone in your fan group taking compromising pictures, and spreading them all over Midgar. 

Gen: Puppy has a point, it could actually be quite nice. Interesting, at the very least. 

Angeal: Glad to see you’ve finished with your tantrum, and are joining the conversation again Gen. And I suppose, if that is what you wish to do, that I don’t see any harm in it. Send me the location of this bar so I can make sure we don’t get lost. You have about as much sense of direction as a newborn baby. 

Zack: Rude… but point made I guess. I’ll send it in a minute, right now I’ve gotta go cause my stop is coming up. 

True to his word, Zack clicked the screen of his PHS off as the train began coming to a slow stop in front of his station. When he stepped out onto the concrete ground, he was relieved to find it wasn’t as hot as it had been above. The artificial sunlight down here was nowhere near as bright and burning as the real thing. It was still hot, but now it wasn’t to the point that sweat was streaming down his cheeks. 

The shop he frequented wasn’t too far from the station, only about a ten minute walk. During that time, he took the liberty of sending the location of the bar to Angeal. As he looked around, a slight smile caused the corners of his mouth to turn upwards. Despite being labeled “the slums,” this place wasn’t half bad during the day. The streets bustled with life, with people crowding around the many shopping booths, and children running around playing. Laughter filled the air, and allowed one to forget how dangerous things became after dark. It actually reminded him a bit of where he grew up, in Gongaga, with all of its trading shops and rough appearance. 

When he approached the shop he had traveled all of this way to see, he took in its never-changing appearance. It was a simple, wooden building, with paint peeling off of a sign that read “Seventh Shadow Tools and Trade.” It was named by the owner of the place, who always referred to the eight sectors of the slums as, “Midgar’s shadows.” It was a gloomy way of looking at things, but Zack didn’t have the ability to argue with the hardheaded pickpocket who runned the place. 

As he stepped into the small structure, a bell rang above his head, while his boots caused the floorboards to creak in aggravation. His eyes searched for the person who he had begun to regard as a friend since he first started shopping here. He caught sight of the woman, who was crouching in front of a display case of different potions. Her back was turned to him, but he could never mistake the head of dark brown hair, topped with a denim painter’s hat, that swiveled back and forth in concentration. Kyrie’s shorts were riding rather low on her hips with the way she crouched, allowing Zack to see the dip in her lower back. If he was interested in the opposite sex, and didn’t already have three boyfriends back home, he’d definitely be unable to tear his eyes away from her shapely curves. 

Rather than having any type of sexual feelings, he felt protectiveness whell up in him at the idea of what might have happened if another man had walked in, instead of Zack. Kyrie was almost like a little sister to him, and probably about the only person he wouldn’t arrest, despite knowing about her thieving tendencies. 

He cleared his throat to make his presence known, before his angry visions could come true, and someone else did walk into the shop. 

“Welcome to Seventh Shadow Tools and Trade. We offer potions, materia, and weaponry. We do not offer charity, nor do we offer special deals. If you understand that, then feel free to look around.” Kyrie spoke with a bored tone, never once turning around to greet her customer. 

That didn’t surprise Zack since this place was one of the few stores in the slums that actually sold decent products. People would come and put up with Kyrie’s attitude, just to get their hands on items that were guaranteed to get them their money’s worth. 

“Aww, thats a shame. No deals, even for an old friend?” Zack said playfully, making sure to add a flair of mock-hurt in his words. 

The brunette finally stood and turned to face him, a look of surprise and joy shining behind her warm, brown eyes. She wasted no time in skipping across the room and throwing herself into Zack’s arms. 

“Zack! It’s been so long since you’ve come to see me that I was beginning to think you found somewhere else to buy your gear from.” The girl rushed her words, pulling back to pout up at the SOLDIER. 

Zack smiled down at her, placing a hand on her head and patting it gently. 

“Impossible, nowhere else in Midgar sells better equipment than you Kyrie.”

Kyrie rolled her eyes. Now that she was over her initial excitement of seeing Zack, her sassy spirit began to leak back out. 

“Yah yah. Are you sure it’s the equipment itself, or the fact that you are the only one I allow to pawn one over on me, and get special prices and offers.” She replied sarcastically, before looping around behind the counter.

She leaned against the smooth wood, clasping her hands in front of her and nodded her head in Zack’s direction. 

“What’ll it be today Mr. Fair?” She asked in a false-professional voice. 

“I would’ve come sooner, but work’s been pretty busy lately with that terrorist group stirring up trouble. I actually managed to run out of almost everything. I’m afraid it’ll be a hefty order today.” Zack carried out their conversation as he began walking around the store, reading the labels on different bottles to make sure he was getting the right products.

“AVALANCHE, right? What is it they even want? I’ve heard they are really starting to piss off Shinra. Naturally, the frustrations of the boss would trickle down and affect you.”

Zack nodded while shaking a bottle of elixir to make sure the bubbles rose to the top, signifying it was good quality. When he was satisfied, he placed it amongst the other vials in his rapidly filling arms. 

“Yah, that pretty much sums it up. All we know about AVALANCHE right now, is that they are an eco-terrorist organization, that is not above harming innocent people to get what they want. So you need to be careful about where you poke your nose for a while Kyrie.” He warned, glancing up at her bored expression, as he brought over dozens of items he intended to purchase. 

Just as the brunette was about to reply, the bell above the shop door rang again, alerting the two of them to a new presence. 

“Ah, you can just set those over there in the corner. Thanks for picking them up for me, once I finish with this customer, I’ll pay you.”

Zack was momentarily stunned into silence at the familiar face he saw standing in the doorway. The blonde was struggling to hold up a heavy case, probably full of more glass vials, or weighty materia canisters. 

“Cloud?” Zack questioned at last. 

Said boy looked just as surprised at the sight of Zack, if not more so, and Kyrie looked back and forth between the two quizzically. 

“You guys uh-- know each other?” She broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the air. 

“Yes”

“No”

Zack and Cloud both spoke at the same time, one of them clearly lying. Cloud looked away from the two, focussing his attention instead on placing the large crate down where he had been told. 

“Okay, so you see, that didn’t really answer my question.” Kyrie accused, narrowing her eyes a bit at the Raven, before casting a confused glance at Cloud’s back. 

“We met the other night… though I guess maybe he’s forgotten.” 

Zack tried to hide the hurt in his voice, and ignore each jab to his chest every time Cloud refused to look into his eyes. 

“Well then I guess introductions are not that necessary, but this is, what was your name darling? Oh yah! Clout. He’s been helping me out today by going around and picking up my orders. He’s hard working, and modest about how much he wants for his services. 

“Cloud” Zack and Cloud spoke again, at the same time. Only this time, the same word came from both of their mouths. 

Kyrie put her hands up in a defensive way, as if to show she meant no harm. 

“Sorry, my bad. Cloud.” She paused, before pointing to the dark haired man Cloud was so desperately trying to avoid eye contact with. “This is Zack, he’s a regular here, and a friend, even if I haven’t seen him in like, eons.” The brunette still held some hostility over Zack taking so long to visit her. 

Kyrie and Zack waited for some kind of response, but only received a nod of acknowledgement. The girl finished ringing up the items, wrapped them each in tissue paper to prevent the glass from breaking, and placed them carefully in a large, brown paper bag. She read off Zack’s total, and after she received and counted the money, she handed a small bit of gil from the stack to Cloud. 

The blonde took it gratefully, bowing slightly to express his appreciation. However, his eyes soon widened a bit, as he looked between the money and the brunette. 

“This is more than we agreed on, I think you accidentally overpaid me.” He stated, trying to hand back the money that went over what he was supposed to have received. 

The other two in the room were left in a silent stupor, not over the fact that Kyrie had overpaid, but because, rather than taking off with the extra money, Cloud had spoken out about it, and even tried to return it. Even though the boy clearly had nothing, he still had the honesty, and dignity to return something that wasn’t his. 

Kyrie gripped her hands tightly together, the smile on her face, strained with a bit of sadness. 

“Oh, did I? Well, that’s alright, I already closed the register up, and it would be dangerous to leave the money sitting out until the next customer came around. You can just hold onto it, and if I need a little help in the future, I’ll ask you. Sound good?” 

Cloud seemed to think about it for a second, wondering if it was worth it to be indebted to someone over a bit of extra gil. After coming to terms with whatever had gone through his head, he silently nodded, mumbling a quiet “thank you,” before shoving the cash in his front pocket. 

“I’ll be going then.” The blonde said, before turning on his heels and walking out the door. 

“Wai--!” Zack tried to holler after him, but he was already outside of the shop. 

Quickly, he grabbed the bag, before giving Kyrie a swift apology and kiss on her cheek, and running out the door in pursuit. He was relieved to see the younger male hadn’t gotten that far, in fact, he was only a few yards in front of the raven himself. 

Zack ran up to him, before placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Cloud let out a gasp, and whipped around, breaking the connection between their two bodies. The SOLDIER was overcome with a sense of deja vu, as the whole scene reminded him of their encounter nights ago. Cloud always seemed so defensive, like every touch from another human being could only be followed by pain, and it made Zack’s stomach churn. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and there’s no way you don’t remember me Cloud, so why are you avoiding me?” Zack asked, still trying to hide the hurt that bubbled up in his throat, and threatened to choke him. 

“I remember you, I just don’t want my employer’s to know that I know you. They’d probably pay me less if they thought I was friendly with a SOLDIER. Trust me, if I wanted to disappear before you got to me, not even my footprints in the dirt would be visible by the time you walked out of that store. I actually wanted to return this.” Cloud explained the whole thing to Zack, before thrusting his hand out with the wad of cash the raven recognized as the one he’d left in the dresser. 

He shook his head, grabbing Cloud’s smaller hand in his own, and pushing the gil back towards his chest. 

“I gave this to you as a gift, and I don’t take back things I’ve gifted. This was my way of saying thank you for accompanying me the other night.” Zack lied, knowing the blonde wouldn’t take the money any other way. 

For a moment, Cloud appeared genuinely confused, and the SOLDIER resisted the urge to coo at the way his brows pinched with his uncertainty. 

“A gift? As in, you don’t expect me to work for this money? You realize I could work on the streets until the skin on my hands and feet were gone, and it would still take me half a year to produce this kind of gil. No, this is too much Zack, I can’t accept this just because you see me as this pitiful creature, that can’t defend itself.” Cloud’s voice went from confused, to almost angry by the end of his speech. 

For the first time since the other night, Zack understood what Angeal meant by “showing pity can have the opposite effect.” Even if Cloud was virtually penniless and, for all the raven knew, homeless as well, he still had his pride. This should have frustrated him, but instead, he held a whole new level of respect for the blonde man in front of him. 

“Fine, then it’s not a gift. How about I make a request?” 

Cloud felt his heart drop, here it comes, the moment when Zack would ask him to “entertain” him. Even if he gave back the money, he was literally wearing the clothes that the other man had bought him. It was also clear, by the lack of dirt and grime on his body, that he had made full use of the hotel room that Zack had provided him. He began to wrack his mind with a way out of the situation, as panic began to settle in his stomach. 

Zack watched all of the emotions cross over the blonde’s features, and suddenly realized what Cloud must have thought from his poor choice of wording. 

“Oh. No, no, no, that’s not what I meant, I… I mean I’d never…” Zack let out a frustrated groan, taking a minute to regather his thoughts under Cloud’s weary gaze. “I didn’t mean THAT kind of request. Look, tomorrow night, my b… friends, and I, are supposed to go out drinking. If you come with us, and keep my drunk ass company, then you can consider that money yours. No debt, no gifts, money that you earned.” he explained. 

Cloud still appeared skeptical, but Zack could see his resolve begin to loosen. 

“If you have friends going with you, then why would you need me there too? Not to mention, these friends of yours don’t even know me, don’t you think they’ll feel weird if you suddenly show up with some random guy?”

Zack cursed everything that was holy on the fact that Cloud was surprisingly sharp. If he wanted to get the blonde to agree, he’d have to be just as quick with his thoughts. 

“I don’t think they’d really mind, in fact, I think they’d like you. And just because I have other friends there, doesn’t mean I have you. I’d like to get to know you a bit more, and what better way to do that than over a bottle of bourbon?” the raven laughed, scratching the back of his head out of nerves. 

In truth, he’d made the offer without thinking the whole thing through. Although he didn’t think his boyfriends would be mean to Cloud, he knew Angeal, at least, would not be very happy. Aside from that, it was supposed to be their date night, the one night of the week where they got to spend time together, without the stress of work. Zack could be setting himself up for destruction right now but, for some reason, with Cloud staring up at him with his innocent blue eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, the invitation was already extended, and it wasn’t like he could just say “no sorry, nevermind,” after trying so hard to get the younger man to agree. The other three would just have to get over it. 

Cloud continued eyeing him suspiciously for ages, before he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and let out a deep sigh. 

“Okay, I’ll come with you. Which bar?” 

Zack thought, in that moment, that he could bust out into a victory dance in the middle of the street. Trying to convince Cloud to agree, was nothing compared to the feeling he got when the blonde actually said yes. Zack told Cloud the name and location of the bar, watching with interest as the blonde pulled an old notepad out of his pocket, and jotted the information down. 

Now that he was on his way home, the biggest issue was figuring out how he was going to explain to his lovers what he had just done.


End file.
